Not All that Glitters Is Gold
by G0lden D0ll
Summary: What were the knights like before Arthur came? How did they deal with the idea of caring for a fellow 'slave'. A harsh look at the knights before and after Arthur and the result of being w him. LoveDarkAction TristenOC, maybe others. A wee scarcastic sp?
1. Wakeup Services

Chapter 1

Disclaimer: If you haven't already figure out, I didn't come up this the idea of King Arthur and others… ergo, the only thing I own is Nastya and plot. I am not making money.

About the Chapter: It may seem a bit dark and beastly, however things WILL get better. Don't worry the knights aren't this bad, this is just the way bottom. Also Arthur will be in the next chapter.

Chapter 1

An Intro into the Medival Hell, a.k.a., Life

'Wet, cold, and death', those were the first words that popped into Nastya after a cold dirty bucket of water fell inelegantly upon her head. Wet and cold were describing the feeling of the water and the last one was describing what see was going to do to the person who dared to ruin her three glory hours of deep sleep, that is, after she went back to bed and caught up on the other hour. With that thought in mind she flopped onto to her side and mumbled, "Someone better be dying or I'll deal with it later." Oddly, silence followed, and thinking that the person left, Nastya snuggled into her badly worn-out bed…then…

**…BOOM**, Nastya and all of her bedding flew to the ground with a sickening thud. She knew who it was without even opening her eyes, and that was because only her _dear _homeland knights would forgo all the morning curtseys of waking someone up, like shaking them, and go straight to making them bruised and sore. Now the question is which of the knights had graced her with his presence and what the hell did they need her for? True she was the healer of this God-forsaken island and had to be on-call all the time _but …_ the fucking knights have been doing nothing but banging hoers and drinking for the past three weeks. Therefore, they would only need her for a hangover remedy or for her to fix up a hoer that they went too rough on. But, it was too early for waking up and they usually give the poor girl an extra coin instead of taking care of her. O-well, as long as it isn't…

"How kind of you servant to join me," drawled the one and only Tristen. _'Damn'_, thought Nastya, 'good bye murdering my awaker and hello hell'.

"Is there a problem Tristen, or do you just enjoy tormenting me" Nastya softy said, not knowing if he was drunk or not. "Because, you know that I hardly get enough sleep as it is and I greatly appreciate it if I could go to sleep. Work starts in about two and a half hours and I still dead beat sore". Silence followed. Nastya braced herself for a backhand and even a beating. She wondered why she even bothered with them. Ever since they began hobnobbing with the Romans for woman and ale they've become just like them.

"I'm not drunk, so stop acting like I'm going to beat you, or else _I just might_" he said in a dead quite voice. Nastya knew that voice, and that voice went with his anger. Fearfully, she slowly opened her eyes and was greeted with the sight of the dark angel she learned to hate over the past five years. True, she thought he was beautiful in that angel/demon manner and appearances and once even had a crush on him when she was 14 years old, but that was before he turned into this 21 year old spiteful killing machine that only lived for himself. Before that he was …

"Are you finished with checking me out or should I twirl in a circle for your entertainment as well" he said darkly and clearly unamused.

"I w-w-was just se-seeing if you were injured," She stammered and thought _'Danmit_, he must have know that I like him a while ago.

"_Really?"_ Tristen answered again with an arched brow, "then_, please_, inform me how you seem to miss my bloodstain pants leg?" With that said, Nastya looked over at his' calves, nothing, knees nothing, thighs noth, _shit._ At the top of Tristen's leg was a good three inch circle of blood, and it's been that way for awhile judging by the dark maroon blood. Quickly, she jump up, half-worried for him and worried for herself. Lord knows how many hits she got from the knights when they're injure, well minus Dagot but he was just different.

"Enough, get your things Gawien has a deep cut on his chest. He'll live but we need you to stitch it up before it gets infected. You can clean up my wound afterwards." With that said, Nastya and things in hand, he threw her over his shoulders like a bag of potatoes. She never knew why he did it but she always assumed that was part of need to be in control, but then again who knew, the man was a mystery, probably even to himself…

**THUD**

_Also_, thought Nastya irritably, he _doesn't believe in putting people down_. With that she slowly got up, while ignoring the pain racing threw her lower back, and glanced around Gawien's small bedroom. Seeing that all 15 knights were all there and each was nursing some wound, Nastya knew that she would not get any sleep for the day. With a sigh she went to the fireplace and began to sterilize the needle and hoped that they didn't notice her.

"Tristen, so what took you so long to get the whore? Does she need to be taught a lesson or two because Julius told me what they do to the Woads. I hear that…" Kay called out.

"Kay leave her alone, she probably tired. She's been working like a dog all week at the Traven, and besides when did _YOU _start listening to Roman advice. I believe thought I heard you say that you wouldn't ever listen to one," Nastya's savior, a.k.a. Dagot, calmly stated. At the same time Nastya began sowing up Gawien.

"Well no one asked _her_ to work two jobs. Despite the fact that she probably has the best dowry out of all the wenches here, no would want to marry her. The only thing she's good for healing and, _Dagot what's the other thing she's good for?"_ Marko ecstatically cried out. Dagot didn't say anything, because he honestly didn't know what else to say. And Nastya ignored them all and finished up sewing Gawien. Some where during her stitching he passed out; either from ale or pain, she didn't care.

"Does anyone else need to fixed-up?"

"You just need to do me, then you can go back to sleep." Tristan told her quietly. He had this strange look upon his face, but like everything else, it was a mystery as to what. Nastya nodded her head, brought out a new clean needle and kneed on floor to began, but there was a small problem; she needed his' pants out of the way but she didn't want to see him naked again. The last time he had an erection. Nastya doubt that she would ever live that down_, however_ oddly he didn't say anything during that time. He wasn't embarrassed though, _unlike her_. Instead he choose to stare at her with those gorgeous blue eyes… **Stop**; think how can I treat his' wound without going through that, _again_. Nastya was already noticing a slight bulged in his' pants. – Think girl your smart, _right?_

In a surprising action, considering his' natural fixation will other people's embarrassment, _expectably her's_, he took out this dragger and ripped a large hole to he wouldn't have to strip. Nastya had a warm fuzzy that is until he said, "It will give Inessa something to do when we're out." Then she felt cold once again, probably even worse than before when they were making fun of her saving for marriage. Inessa was Tristen's current whore. Pushing images of them together out of her head, she asked, in what _she_ believed a calm voice, "Where are you going?"

"**She speaks!** What should we do for you Milady? Your wish is my command. Your fair voice…," Tristan quickly cut off Lancelot and answered, "Our new Commander, Arthur I believe, will be coming tomorrow. He wishes to take us on a six-month round trip below Haden's Wall to get a good understanding of the land. We leave at Dawn."

Nastya nodded, rose painfully slow, hands on her now bruised back, and mournfully stated, "It's already Dawn. I'll leave you then, good luck." With that she walked as fast as her body aloud her. Once in her room, which now laid in ruin, she laid down on the hard floor were her bed used to a cried her heart out: She cried for enslavement by the Romans, her placement in a cruel world, her average of looks, the intelligence of her mind that allowed her to realize her situation, but most of all she cried for the man who she love and hate with her heart, the doom he would be sent to, and an emotion that she never felt before. Nastya guess it fear, because most men do not survive the six-month round.

A/N: The story will advance from here. R/R, if you wish. This story is about an average girl with a brilliant mind, minus the social part.

G0lden D0ll


	2. Meeting Arthur

Chapter 2

Meet Arthur and More Pain

Disclaimer: If you haven't already figure out, I didn't come up this the idea of King Arthur and others… ergo, the only thing I own is Nastya and plot. I am not making money.

About the Chapter: It may seem a bit dark and beastly, however things WILL get better. Don't worry the knights aren't this bad, this is just the way bottom. Also you might notice that this chapter is a _wee_ more sarcastic than the first one, and that's because I'm in a grumpy mood, FYI-- don't mess with someone whose quitting cigs…

…JK, shees relax. The real reason is I wanted to show the relationship between Nastya and knights, and who she really is. She's a tough-as-nails healer/slave that has to tell herself that everything will be okay. Enjoy the chapter, and just for your info, the _italics_ means sarcasm, but I'm sure you would have figure _that_ out.

Thank Yous: My first thank-you goes to KnightMadien and Mistakenlove. This was my first fanfcition, and having two reviews made my day. Thanks.

* * *

Arthur was nonplused. Not only was he sore, hungry, tired and smelled like human diarrhea; he just found out that his new legendary knights that he acquired with this position not only trashed the only traven in the area, in which he got a very lengthy lecture from the owner on how he wouldn't take their or Roman's crap any more, but after 15 minutes of waiting for them to get their ass down here, he got a message from a servant that only 3 out of the fifteen knights are able to come downstairs because the other 12 were currently passed out or nursing injures. And to top it out, the only competent healer at this current outpost refuses to see any of the knights, the new recruits from Rome or the old passed out/injure ones, because she is fixing up one of the wenches that a knight, he believed 'Sir Kay', went wild on, or at least she _was_ healing the girl. She didn't respond to the second massager or third or fourth.

Arthur sighed, all he wanted to do was met his new knights, bathe, sleep, then scout the land. He also had a feeling that that's what his knight wanted too. With that in mind Arthur told the servant to fetch the remaining knights. Once the servant left he looked around at his peers and thought about the long journey they took. His men hated him at first, viewing him as the enemy, thus they eschewed his company and leaving him alone. Despite that fact, during the two month journey from Rome he was able to gain their respect, but that was it. While he hoped that his new knights would be different, however he began to feel that that was being _extremely_ optimistic.

THUD…THUD…THUD…BOOM

Arthur inwardly groaned, he was right; he was _extremely_ optimistic. After this moment of 'why me', Arthur opened his eyes and saw three extremely handsome and worn-out 20-something-year-old men who look extremely pissed off that they were here. 'Same thoughts here' thought Arthur.

"My _new_ commander, may I present Sir Kay," the dirty blond knight with dried blond on his left check and a very bruised knuckle, "Sir Trisen", the dark exotic knight with a blood encrusted pants, a stitched leg wound, and two bruised knuckles that looked like blood/dirt incrusted, "and myself, "Sir Lancelot" the brunette knight looked like he just step out of a war. The three of them made quite a forcible team. Arthur quickly saw that it was near impossible to earn their respect. Men like that don't view and think in the powers in the mind, instead they base their beliefs into things that matter the most to them; fighting, killing, power, sexual skills and elapids. Also, he feared that if he didn't get through them, the rest of the fifteen men will reject him as well. Almost all that matters lay within these men and their acts.

At this point Arthur had one thought: Do I even want to know or leave their fight with Gods-knows what to a later time? **Hell yah**, "I will speak about this crude behavior when all of the knights are present. I do not desire a repeat on this behavior again, it's disgusting and barbaric. However, at the moment, I wish to see the head healer right now, but I've been told that she refuses to see any one; I wish to see her myself in order for her to look at one of my knights. Will any of you care to explain why she refuses a direct order? "

At this moment Arthur was questioning the knights, 'is she like you or is there a specific reason'. Arthur prayed it was for some unforeseen reason onto why she hadn't responded to his manservant, not because she just didn't feel like coming down. Lord knows that he needs a normal healer, not the stunning raven-hair healer that was a complete air-head that he unfortunately acquired her through 'high' recommendations. However, unlike normal recommendations, it seems that her recommendations were based upon her looks and sexually ability. Arthur guessed that her previous commanders didn't care that her abilities ended with wiping your forehead with a wet rag. When it came to healing the main fact remained, looks don't do a danm thing when you're dying.

At this comment Sir Kay laughed, "All you have to is 'ask' in a special way and she'll help you, _though _I do believe today she might be out of commission."

"Why?" Sir Lancelot asked, then directing his glace at Tristan, "you didn't beat her up that bad." '_Great_, now their women beaters,' thought Arthur, just the icing on the cake.

"I didn't, she should be just sore at the very most. _Kay_ would you care to fill in," Tristan said very quietly.

" _Well_, after she fixed up that wench I was with last night, she came to me, demanding that I pay the bill and take of her living expenses for the next three weeks. Well you know me I don't like being told what to do, so I simply picked her up and tossed her into her dresser, but… that was an hour or two ago. She just needs a wake up call, and everything will be just fine. What do you say Tristen, are you up to the job?" At this point Arthur didn't know what to do, these men were beyond his help. They were savages, not able to comprehend that life needs to be enjoyed, not destroyed time after time. Maybe he should just ask for a transfer, and let the Empire assigned these men a commander like him. Arthur just couldn't, and refuse to, imagine himself leading barbarians that contradict his' beliefs and values.

"It's fine, I've use the healer that we brought with us, though she isn't that good, she'll do. Just tell your healer I wish for her to join us tonight from dinner, no excuses." The knights knew a dismissal when they heard one. With a grateful nod, they left; leaving a very worn out commander in their stead.

Arthur just laughed at himself once the knights left. He was by himself, in the very land that betrayed him, surrounded by, well there was no word for them, and he absolutely no clue in heaven or hell on how he was going to survive this ordeal. Realizing that it was not at all funny, he quietly went to go find his infamous healer to get his head checked. What a mess he got himself into.

* * *

Nastya now remembered why she didn't go into the personal matters of the knights; usually because it didn't change anything and on occasion she got the shit kick out of her. But, Anita, the poor whore that Kay choose to desiccate, came in looking more like a piece of meat than a fifteen year-old girl. Bruises dolor, a trail of blood made small rivers in her inner thigh, small knife like cuts craved into her small white abdomen, and her face, it would take at least three weeks to make it look normal. The guards said that she was found on the streets, robed. Nastya didn't know if the girl would make it, and it she did live, how would she survive until her face and body recovered, because no one would pay for a beaten girl.

Nastya thought she could make Kay pay some of her living expenses, but it seemed that she forgot one small detail, it was Kay, the knight who lacked the shinny armor and made up for it in sadistic treatment to the weaker folks. Lord knows how he thrived on making women screaming in pain and fear, in fact the women feared him more than the Saxons, because sure death is welcomed over unimaginable horrors. Well, thought Nastya, he certainty had his way last night, and he wouldn't even get penalize for this conduct. _Just jolly for women_.

Nastya sighed and slowly got up; first rolling onto her knees, and then griping the nightstand where her bed uses to lay. On the third attempt she was able to stand. The bruises from Tristen combined with be thrown into the dresser was too much for her body to handle. Sighing she turned to where Anita was currently laying on the remains of her bed. Nastya knew that poor girl since she was ten-years-old. Her mother died while giving birth to her. Her father was a stupid but noble man that truly loved his wife, but after his wife died he lost all control. Some say the only reason why Anita survived was because of her grandmother. Between the two, they were able to survive on barely anything while the father drank away his life and gambling their family into poverty. Faced with two weeks to come up with 20 pounds, he deicide to sell his' daughter's virginity to the highest bidder, she was only 11-years-old. Once the deed was done, he threw her out calling her a 'whore'. 'Forget whose faults that was.' Nastya snorted, 'men the great rules of Earth, us mere women can't live without them. Humph, give me a society where women rule and there's Utopia.'

After making sure that the girl was as comfortable as she was going to get, Nastya turned to the mirror in her room, and the sight that greeted her was not pretty; one black eye, her right cheek was bruised swollen and multicolored, and the final, a gash ran from her lower left eye to her cheek apples, thus coloring her face a maroon red (form all the blood) and dirt brown from the floor. Her face looked like _fucking_ rainbow.

**Knock… Knock…Knock** – Aw great just what I need 'the' disturber of the peace**-- Nastya are you in there. I know you in there. Don't make me break down this fuckin door**.—Like hell he would-- **CRASH BOOM**-- Bye Bye door.

"My God in the hell **fuckin** happen to you" Enter Simon, the fifteen year-old Briton errand boy. He had this uncanning ability to state the obvious.

"Simon _take_ a guess."

"Well, I did hear that Kay…"

"Simon why are you here?" Nastya cut in, Simon usually had errands to do and he usually didn't knock down doors as a greeting.

"Why Arthur, the new Roman commander, is waiting for you with the knights. He's been waiting for you for over an hour. They hadn't eaten dinner yet or anything. We weren't able to find you"

'Shit, thought Nastya, it _looks like I'll be adding more color to my face tonight_. She walked to the dinning hall where the wolfs waited, that is, she walked with as much dignity her body would allow. '_And they say women are cowards. Please'.

* * *

_

Arthur's day went to bad to worse to fuckin hell. Him and the men were still injured and need treatment. Everyone was too afraid to go to Sonia, the infamous healer, and deicide to stay in pain. As guessed, this just made everyone tension and even moodier, yes it was possible. Now throw in very_, very_ hungry grown men and you have Arthur's situation. He was waiting for Nastya, this command post healer, to show up, so they could eat the damn food. A few of the older knights wanted to go _find her_ and _bring _her back, but Arthur thought it was best for her health that they stay here. He really wanted to meet her; the rumor was that the only reason why the men stayed alive for so long was because of her. Also, if she able to take the beatings from these 'men', Arthur thought that was being generous, and lived to tell, she must be something.

**Creak**

The room went completely silent. It seemed that Arthur would finally meet her. He envision a tall and svelte young women whose beauty was incomparably. He found himself holding his' breath…

R/R; My fellow reader, maybe there would be another in the bleak future—crosses fingers and hold breath—I hope you didn't find my small chapter dully _and_ boring.. Who knows maybe it will get better as time progress forward-- you know, like old cheese.

G0lden D0ll


	3. Typical Male

Chapter 3

Damn it

Disclaimer: If you haven't already figure out, I didn't come up this the idea of King Arthur and others… ergo, the only thing I own is Nastya and plot. I am not making money. Get a Grip, shees.

About the Chapter: It may seem a bit dark and beastly, however things WILL get better. The story tone will be lighter than before, but their will be violence too. This chapter is basically Arthur meeting Nastya with the shit beat out of her and his realization of her 'dirty little secret'.

Everyone has a dirty little secret, and almost all will protect those secrets within an inch of their life, some even more. So what does Nastya do when Arthur found out her secret, and almost announced it the world? Read and find out, what pride and love does to the most innate part of the human DNA, self-preservation.

* * *

…A short bony teenager step into the room. Arthur was devastated-- Why, why, was it that hard to get one normal girl on this shitty island. This girl was tiny and certainly, _Jesus!_ She had to be 5'3ft, and her body! There hardly was any flesh. And her face it was_… colorful_. Shit, what the _fuck_ did they do to her? Her face had more color in it than a _painting_. There wasn't a spot on her wasn't colored a shade of rainbow. And her dress, Arthur doubt that anyone would ever wear it again, and this include beggars freezing in the winter. You could see up to her mid-thigh, the tear was so big. And the other parts that were able to stay together were rags that were blood and dirt stain. Overall, she was either used to this treatment or she natural looks like she had the shit beat out of her. _Naw, this treatment standard_. Arthur resisted the urge to buried his head into his head and ask "What he did that was so bad that he dissevered to be punished". It was official; the world hated him and was going to continually punish him until he committed suicide. _Great,_ just peachy. 

Turning to Nastya, and refusing to met any of the knight's eyes, he smiled and said," Welcome, dinner is about served." Smiling as much as his teeth would allow, he went to escort her to her seat.

* * *

When Nastya came in her eyes were only for Tristen. How would he react when she came in? Would he be angry that she looked like a piece of meat, would he care, maybe he'll beat up Kay or… **YOU'VE GOT TO BE FUCKING SERIOUS**. Tristen was not even looking at her; instead he was looking at that _air-head bimbo_ who probably was a whore whose worth is absolutely shit. Beauty was gift, there's no way around it, and it gives you _everything_ in life, without doing _absolutely shit_. It's so unfair. Nastya felt her eyes watering up, no I wouldn't cry. I wouldn't, no one can know. I'll die before Tristen finds out. I'll just trochee me. He's a sadistically bastard. No heart, probably little Roman soldier pumping blood in and out. Nastya snorted at the irony, Tristen loathed Romans. Damn, the tears were ready to erupt over. Nastya gripped her left arm and dug her nails into the skin. The thoughts and moments of heartbreak were quickly replaced by white-pain, tears replaced by the hardening of her face. Nastya was drenched in pain, but she'll take comfort when she was alone. Right now just get through the night 

"Nastya," there stood Arthur, concerned was written all over his face and it wasn't because of the beating. She looked down to her left arm, her blood began to make a small trail down her arm. No one seemed to notice, no one except Arthur. And he just stood there watching and waiting to see if she was all right. It's a sad existence when the only person who cared about you is the person you kept waiting all day. The urge to cry has never been so strong.

* * *

Arthur was perplexed when Nastya didn't respond. In fact it was like she didn't even hear what he said. On closer look he realized that she was glazing at Tristen and Sonia with such a love stricken look. He went to her hoping that what ever the problem was he could fix it before any of the knights noticed. For some unexplainable reason, he just didn't want Tristen to know about Nastya's love. When he got to her, her eyes were glazed over with silver tears. Her face looked awful. Everything looked so swollen and bruise, Arthur doubt if he had ever seen such a pained face. The combination was lethal; she looked like a dark child angel that was disowned by God. 

"Nastya"

There it was; life was back into her face. Damn it, she still looks hurt. I know, thought Arthur _brilliantly_, I comfort her.

"It's ok, I met Tristen. I don't believe he's what you would call romantic. He's more of a one night-stand. I'm sure that you'll find a nice framer in this area, and forget all about him." Nastya didn't respond. Arthur mentally frowned what was he missing? He thought he did a good job, (A/U, shows what he knows about the female mind).

"I'm afraid that I don't understand you, and I'm understand that your hungering, so we may continue this discussion later it you wish, My Lord." So she doesn't understand what I'm saying, that's why I didn't get a reaction.

"What I mean, my dear lady, is that your monumental heart pains will pass to a memory into which you'll laugh at yourself for drawing blood to ease the pain."

Arthur finally got an answer, _though it wasn't what he was looking for_. Instead he was given a right hook to his nose and a guard sword to his neck.

"My lord, I'm afraid you'll have to excuse me. Sorry to have bothered you; all I ask for is to be left alone that is all." And with that she turned around and walked away as fast as she could.

The room went silent. Nastya never cracked, and he didn't even raise his hand. The men had new found respect for him. Arthur on the other hand wondered what the hell he did wrong. He concluded someone up high must hate him.

* * *

Nastya never lost control, it was kinda of her rule of thumb; you know between going on a hill while it's pouring rain and screaming the gods are bastards and picking her nose, think of all the bacteria, _eww. _Yet Arthur was able to make her break that rule by seeing through her veneer. Now why did he have to do that; he could have been like any other male. You know, the caveman look with their common saying, "_umm, …, hu_?". But no, so before he realized that he was going to spill her little secret she had to shut him up. Could he have taken the hint? "_Of course not_, bloody men, always not knowing when to stop." Now she'll be stoned to death; _peachy_ just _peachy._

Nastya got back to her room. She looked around, saw Anita still passed out, and her room and door in a compete wreck. "well living can be any worse than this." True the woads and Saxons were vicious but hell, so were the knights. With a song in her heart, Nastya began to gather all her belongs, with took the grand total 3 minutes, and prepared for her freedom. She probability wouldn't survive, but hey she'll live a few days longer.

* * *


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Disclaimer: If you haven't already figure out, I didn't come up this the idea of King Arthur and others… ergo, the only thing I own is Nastya and plot. I am not making money.

About the Chapter: It may seem a bit dark and beastly, however things WILL get better. Anyways, sorry I haven't written in FOR-EV-ER , I've been busy, seriously. Two stalkers and a guy whose's convinced your God's gift to Earth takes time. You try convincing people with a room temperature IQ that you just don't do stupidly and 'closeness', it's harder than people give credit to. Anyways I hope you dig this chapter. ;)

… FYI, no more cigs, insert cheers and pats on the back 

People need to start telling the truth, seriously. You hear all these romantic stories about running off into the sunset and life ends happy ever after. See, that doesn't happen in real life and it certainly doesn't work in the dead of winter, with three feet of snow, and a very poor bruised body. See, that's how I was kicking it; hell, who needs a nice sunset when you could settle with a gray sky and a below zero temperature_, right? _That's how Nastya felt at the moment. She left town, if you don't have a problem giving credit when it's not due you could call it that, and was currently wondering around the woads infested woods; catchy hu? At this moment all Nastya wanted was woad to find her and finish her off.

Insert flying arrow that's inches away from her check 

'Shit, I hate it when my wishes come true', thought Nastya, 'Great, just FUCKING great, only I could wish for the worst thing it the world. '

"I don't mean you harm, I'm just lost"; God, that even sounds lame to me, but who knows maybe I'll be able to sway them over with my injuries and pay 'Please don't hurt me, I'm just a helpless little girl. Sounds good, plan A has just been formed.

"Silence". 'OK, rule number 51, don't piss-off the guy with a pointy object, it's dangerous.' So, Nastya was silent.

Insert five minutes of whispering of various scary sounding languages 

Nastya couldn't be silent any more, it pointless they were going kill her. No matter what languages the glares and 'I-hate-you-and-going-to-make-your-miserable' glances are universe. Might has well be reasonable, it worked with the knights, and men are men, _right_ ?

"I mean no harm, in truth I was running away from the Roman camp two days walk from here. They were very… violent there. I have the bruises to prove it, and if you're going kill me, please, show more humanity than they would ever do. I'm tired of pain." There, who could be cruel after that ?

I side with them, said they could kill me and subtracted the guilt trip.

"We recognize who you are, so why should we believe what you say? Because of you, our people have died in vain. YOU keep those who deserve death, and give them life. With you gone, they will perish; it's just a matter time. Your torture around the camp grounds will give our people the courage to fight the monsters that have infested our lands for so long.

Shit, not only will I'll be dying a very painful death, but I just signed Tristan's will be death warrant. They were right; the only reason why the knights were able to carry out their "heroic" deeds was because of her healing abilities. I fucking saved their lives from certain death; peachy just peachy. Will don't I realize this after it happens?

When the Roman commander of the post found out that Nastya pulled a knife on Arthur, he issued a death warrant for her; despite all the pleas of the knights. However after a day of searching the grounds and the death of three Romans, due to the lack of an effective healer, the command post decided to send a search mission for her, and then afterwards keep her alive. It was odd, but the knights were all relieved. The idea of being responsible for the death of the woman who kept them alive was unbearable. For the first time since their youth, they had a guilt trip.

Arthur—"Knights, as you all know, Nastya is currently above the wall. Given what I have heard of this girl, I do believe that she is still alive. So I ask you, will five of you join me in a quest to save her. This is strictly voluntary, so do not feel ashamed if you do not wish to go."

There was a silence, and then Tristan spoke up: "Though I have never enjoyed her company, I will go on the search for her. However, since the blame lies upon me, I ask of you Arthur to allow me to go alone. It is not only my responsibility, but the chances of survival of both parties will be greatly increased if I go alone."

"Are you aware of the dangers that we lie in front of you, if you go alone?"

"More than you could ever know, sir."

"Does any one have an objection to this?"

"I do my lord: I wasn't a friend of Nastya however I did enjoy her company. I do not believe we should leave her fate to hang upon one man, especially when that man is the cause of all this."

"Now hold on Lancelot, who said that this was Tristan's fault? Nastya simply went female; there is no one to blame but her. Let her die a traitor's death, it's all she deserves."

"O shut it Kay; your just piss because she refused to fuck you. "

"You're nothing but a shit-head bullshiter Gwain, why in fuckin hell would I choose to fuck her? She's ugly, bony, short..."

"And obviously too intelligent for you. You could never handle a smart girl; you're just a stupid ass brute."

"What's this? Tristan is standing up for the bitch, I though the day would never come."

"**Enough; **Tristan you will go alone after Nastya. If you don't find her within six days, return with or without her. I will not send a search party for either of you."

"Thank you my lord, I will get started for the journey."

"You, can't be serious my lord, he'll kill her. He hates her."

"Lancelot, I said _enough_. I'm sure that if Nastya can be saved, Tristan will get the job done. That part of the conversation is finished.Now, for the rest of my knights, for the next six days we will review and practice the knight's code. Any one who refuses to do so will be executed. There is no need for this brutish behavior."

"So uhh Arthur, what is this code. Because I don't know about you but I've never heard of if."

"Of course you haven't heard of it Kay, your behavior clearly states that."

"So would you mind telling us what it is?"

"The bottom line is being a good man. And I know of the prefect opportunity to begin this idea."

"Really, what would that be?"

"Well, for you Kay seeing to the constant care of Anita, the girl you hurt."

"But my lord"

"What you did was vile and immoral. You will see to her health, food, shelter, entertainment, etc. And let me warn you Kay, if you fail this assignment, I will have you killed. Do you understand me?"

"Yes, my lord."

"Good, you may see to your assignment now. Now for the rest of you men, you will help the children and elderly with framing, build or anything you believe will help someone. You may begin at once."


End file.
